In a Train
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Ya. Gua Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mahluk Tuhan paling a—PLANG! Sial. Wajahku dicium frying pan. Dan demi apa ada kejadian seabsurd ini dalam Train! Train—sebutan kereta di Jerman.


_._

Jadi orang _awesome_ yang kelewat _awesome_ emang susah. Cermin jadi pecah karena enggak bisa memantulkan bayangan yang emang dasarnya keren. Musuh menampakkan diri karena iri dengan ke _awesome_ -man yang berlebih seolah Tuhan tuh enggak adil, ngasih kekerenan hanya kepada satu mahluk berjenis laki-laki yang dasarnya udah tampan malah jadi makin keren. Jalan jadi susah karena banyak _stalker_ yang menguntit seolah terpesona dengan mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna dan tak ada tandingannya terpoles pada rupa seorang Pemuda yang baru menginjak bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Ya. Gua Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mahluk Tuhan paling _awesome_ diseluruh jagat raya

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **In a Train**

 **Hetalia Milik Himaruya**

 **Fanfic ini milik saya dan tak ada keuntungan yang diambil sama sekali.**

 **Prussia—Gilbert Beilschmidt/Hungary—Elizaveta Hardevey**

 **Warn: Au!, Alur gak jelas dan kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Abal, gak sesuai EYD, Gaje—juga sudut pandang Gilbert yang cenderung narsis dan kelewat menyebalkan.**

 **Kalau sudah tak tertarik, silahkan cari fic lain.**

 **-HAPPY READING—**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tapi aku enggak mau kena amukan Tuhan karena tingkat aroganku yang setinggi langit akibat memiliki kelebihan rupawan. Jadi, bagi kalian yang berkata, "Gilbert Beilschmitd, si Tampan yang penuh pesona"—terima kasih. Tapi dalam BTT, Penuh Pesona untuk Antonio, Penuh Cinta untuk Francis, sedangkan aku TENTU Penuh _Awesome_!—maaf, maksudku, kalian semua terlalu berlebih juga menurutku itu biasa saja dan semua pemberian Yang Maha Pemberi. Aku ini rendah diri. Toh, itu semua emang fakta.

Dan lagi—jika misalkan Tuhan tidak memberiku rupa rupawan, aku masih akan tetap terkenal dengan otakku yang diatas rata-rata walau tertutupi dengan tampang bodoh minta dihajar. Satu lagi, semua lelaki di dunia emang dasarnya tampan. Yang membedakan hanyalah _para wanita yang pemilih dalam menentukan tipe impian_.

Setuju?

Terakhir, semua anggota keluarga Beilschmidt itu memang dari _sono_ nya punya tampang tipe impian yang banyak diminati para wanita. Dan kebetulan, Tuhan memberikanku kadar ketampanan yang _sedikit_ lebih banyak dari keluarga Beilschmidt kebanyakan.

Aku bangga menjadi diriku. _Awesome_ , sempurna, jenius—apa yang kurang? Ah, lagi-lagi aroganku kembali. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahan.

Tapi ditegaskan lagi—susah jadi seorang yang _awesome_. Sering diuntit kesana-kesini. Bahkan sampai dikejar—dengan dalih menagih utang entah itu kas, jajanan bahkan bayar air Pom. Ck, maaf saja ya, keluarga Beilschmidt itu berezeki lebih. Bahkan kamilah yang meminjamkan uang bahkan sering mengikhlaskannya sebagai ganti amal. Jadi, kita bisa menyebut kalau para _debt collector_ jejadianitu hanya sekedar modus.

Senang sih, banyak yang perhatian sampai segitunya. Tapi kalau nguntit kemana-mana sampai bawa-bawa senjata lama-lama 'kan, _seram_ juga.

Contohnya kayak seseorang yang satu ini. Sudah beberapa hari ia menguntitku terus menerus. Setiap dia tertangkap oleh iris rubiku, seolah berusaha mengelak ia malah bersembunyi dibalik tiang lampu. Konyol. Enggak tahu apa aku masih bisa melihat helaian rambut coklatnya?

"Cukup, Elizaveta."

Ya. Nama penguntitku itu Elizaveta Hardevery. Gadis Hungary teman sepermainanku dulu dan bersekolah denganku di tempat yang Kakekku dan Kakek Vargas kelola.

Diapun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Tangan disembunyikan dibelakang punggung, tak lupa sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Halo Gilbert!"

"Langsung saja Liz, apa maumu?"

"Begitukah kau menyapa teman masa kecilmu? Menyebalkan." Dia mengembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Hah, seperti aku akan terpengaruh saja. Maaf yang Liz, tapi itu bukan kamu banget.

"Cepat Eliza, aku ingin pulang."

Mata hijaunya mengamatiku dengan seksama. Telunjuk diletakkan di dagu, seolah berfikir apa yang harus dikatakan. Kemudian mulutnya baru mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Begini Gil."

Kemudian dia kembali mengamati. Mungkin terpesona dan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang diriku yang sempurna. Tapi aku salah.

"Kau cocok. Sempurna. Luar biasa. Dan walau aku benci menenggakuinya—uh—kau memang keren."

Alis mataku tertarik melawan gravitasi. Tentu saja aku memang seperti kata-kata yang tertulis diatas. Semua itu fakta. Dan kau baru menenggakuinya sekarang, Liz?

Pengennya sih, ngangkat dagu songong. Tapi kenapa, perasaanku jadi tak enak ya? Seperti ada udang dibalik batu.

"Karena itu—" Tangannya tertangkup di dada. Dan matanya menunjukkan binar-binar pengharapan. Kalau misalkan ini _Anime_ dari negera asal temannya si Ludwig, pasti ada kilauan alay menyilaukan yang menyakiti mata.

Apa-apan ini?! Elizaveta, kau ingin menyatakan perasaan? Bukannya kau mengincar si Aristrokat—sialnya dia sepupuku—yang selama ini kau ceritakan?

Oioioi, saat ini aku belum tertarik untuk melakukan asmara! Ah, salahkan perjanjian BTT! Dan aku masih harus membantu Ludwig meyakinkan Orientasinya dulu!

"Jadi modelku, Gil!"

Hah, model apaan?

"Kau tahu Gil? Wajahmu itu _uke_ sejati."

Demi West adikku yang a _wesome_ se _-awesome_ burung yang baru netas!

Aku masih _straight_ , Liz!

"Ja-jangan bilang, kau sedang mencari inspirasi untuk kebutuhan yang _abnormal_ itu?"

Dan bisa-bisanya ia mengangguk dengan riang. "Kau memang peka Gil! Jadi kau mau, kan?!"

Bukannya peka ya Liz, sikapmu itu gampang ketebak. Tidak akan ada artinya aku yang selama ini menjadi teman mainmu sejak kita masih _orog_. Dan tentu saja jawabanku _nein_!

Kukibaskan tanganku isyarat menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya itu.

Kenapa aku bisa dekat dengannya saat kecil ya?

"Maaf-maaf saja ya Liz, jawabanku jelas tidak. Orang kelewat _awesome_ sepertiku tidak punya waktu untukmu sekarang."

Raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Pipi yang mengembung—namun tak terpangaruh bagiku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau wajah _awesome_ -ku jadi model tak jelas."

"Kalau begitu, kutarik lagi kata-kataku barusan."

"Aku bilang tidak. Dan kata-kataku mutlak, _absolute_ dan tak bisa dibantah." Apa aku terdengar seperti seseorang dari _fandom_ sebelah? Peduli amat.

Dan sekarang, lihat. Gadis itu sudah menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Pipinya yang tadi mengembung sekarang tak lagi. Yang ada malah kedutan _imaginer_ pada dahinya, kilatan pada matanya tak lupa sebuah _frying pan_ pada genggamannya.

Tunggu, _frying—_

 _PLANG!_

Ah, aku telat gerak.

"Liz! Kau melukai wajah _awesome_ -ku!" Jejak alat itu pasti berwarna merah pada wajah tampanku sekarang.

Bagus. Pertarungan sudah dimulai. Dan kami mulai menjadi tontonan orang-orang—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Inginnya pergi begitu saja dan mengguman mantra— _bukan-temen-gua_. Tapi mustahil. _Iblis_ sudah mengamuk sekarang.

 _Gott,_ moga ketampananku yang Kau berikan tak berkurang semilipun.

" _Awesome-_ mu asem-mu. Kata-kata pujianku sebelumnya kutarik kembali. Kau itu Cuma bocah songong kelewat gaya mengaku mahluk Tuhan paling sempurna diseluruh jagat raya."

Enggak tuh. Hampir benar iya. Soalnya yang benar itu—mahluk Tuhan paling _awesome_ diseluruh jagat raya _._

"Oh, ya, Liz." Sudut bibirku tertarik keatas memamerkan gigi-gigi _kinclong_ yang tak kalah _awesome._ "Mungkin kau lupa kalau aku ini _awesome absolute_ ya?"

Desisan bagai kucing liar terdengar. Aku punya kesenangan tersendiri mendengarnya seperti itu. Mata Elizaveta menyipit, tangannya menggenggam _frying pan_ -nya semakin erat. "Dengar, Gil."

Dan kita berdua tenggelam dalam mata masing-masing lawan. Aura semakin mengintimidasi. Melupakan jika kami menjadi tontonan gratis massa yang berhenti berjalan hanya untuk menonton aksi kami.

"Bisa enggak sih, kau berhenti menyebut dirimu _awesome_?"

"Bisa. Gua memang keren dan _spectakuller_."

 _PLANG!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...In a Train...**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalau aku sedang kena sial, entah kenapa itu benar-benar sial. Kesialan dimana saat aku memasuki _Train_ dalam perjalanan pulang—entah kenapa gerbong yang kutempati itu benar-benar penuh—biasanya tak begini—hingga aku harus berdiri di dekat pintu. Apa gerbong ini sebenarnya sedang disewa?

Dan lagi, si Elizaveta entah kenapa bisa bersama denganku. Didepanku, saling berhadapan. Hanya menyisakan jarak tak kurang dari tiga puluh senti.

"Aku kena kutuk." Tuhan sepertinya tengah mengujiku.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hanya heran, kenapa kita bisa bertemu."

"Dunia ini sempit, Gilbert. Dan Train ini milik umum. Juga—" Tangannya bersidekap tak lupa sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas,"—itu artinya, kau harus memenuhi keinginanku."

Arogan sekali. Untung dia perempuan. Kalau tidak kupastikan tanganku mencium kulit mulusnya.

"Nenek lampir."

Sebuah Fryingpan sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Aku salah ngomong. Dan tarik ucapanku tentang dia perempuan.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Tinggal 'iya, aku mau' apa susahnya?"

"Liz, jangan pernah memaksa kehendak orang."

"Apa salahnya jika kau membantu temanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Permintaanmu saja yang bermasa—"

.

 _PLANG!_

.

Sial. Wajah tampanku dicium _Frying pan_.

"Cukup Liz! Wajah _awesome_ -ku sangat berharga dan terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk permintaan _abnormalmu_ itu!"

"Oh ya?! Sini kau! Biar kupukul lagi wajah asem-mu dengan senjata—"

Ya, bukannya pasrah. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan yang pasti akan terjadi. Menutup mata dan menyiagakan tangan. Lumayan untuk meminimalkan rasa nyeri akibat wajah mulusku yang—kadang membuat perempuan iri sementara lelaki gigit jari—berciuman dengan _pantat_ Frying pan yang dingin.

Bukan berarti aku pengecut! Kan gawat jika ke _awesome_ -an ku berkurang! Apa kata kakek nanti? Apa kata West? Apa kata Gilbird? Apa kata Antonio, Francis? Apa kata—oke, cukup.

Seharusnya, aku bersyukur karena rasa nyeri itu tak datang menghampiri. Tapi aku malah bingung kenapa rasa itu tak kunjung tiba. Bukannya aku seorang _maso_ , hanya saja, dia yang tak kunjung menyerangku padahal senjatanya tadi sudah unjuk gigi rasanya terlalu _aneh._

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku pelan-pelan.

Tangannya berhenti di udara. Seolah-olah ada yang menahan Frying pan itu untuk menghantam wajahku.

Mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan Malaikat untuk melindungiku dari gadis perwujudan setan ini?

 _Danke, Gott._

Kenapa? Apa salah jika kita bersyukur?

Baik-baik. Kembali kepermasalahan utama. Kulihat raut wajahnya entah sejak kapan berubah pucat dengan cepat. Saat aku menutup mata, mungkin? Tangannya bergetar, dan perlahan ia menurunkan senjata andalannya(Terimakasih lagi, Tuhan!). Dan aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang enggak _awesome_ sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Uh—"

Dia ini kenapa sih? Beberapa detik yang lalu dia baru saja ingin menyerangku—bukan dalam arti yang _itu._ Tapi sekarang dia terlihat ragu-ragu dan ekor matanya melirik pada pintu _Train_ dibelakangnya.

"Pintunya... Rambutku _kejepit_ pintu."

Liz, kau sungguh enggak _awesome._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pfft—"

"Ja-jangan ketawa! Tidak baik tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain apalagi itu seorang gadis!"

Memangnya kau seorang gadis ya? Ingat, siapa dulu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya anak lelaki?

"Ha—ha, tapi Liz, kau Pfft—"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Sekali aku mendengar suara kekehanmu, aku bersumpah—ugh!"

Gadis itu meringis. Kembali melirik kecil pintu dibelakangnya, ia menggigit bibir dan mencoba menarik helaian rambutnya yang terjepit. Mending sedikit. Cabut dikit, beres. Kalau segenggam? Mana mau gadis merusak rambutnya sendiri karena hal yang bisa dibilang konyol dan lagi—pasti sakit.

Kamera mana kamera? Momen langka gak boleh disia-siakan!

"Gil, bagaimana ini?" Wajah gadis itu terlihat takut. Panik menyelimutinya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini lagi. Terakhir kali kalau tidak salah tiga tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sama persis seperti sekarang. Setelah itu, dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, ia berkata padaku kalau _sesuatu_ yang harusnya _tumbuh_ sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada akibat ia terjatuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Penyebab luka yang merembes dibelakang celananya.

( _Disaat itu aku memasang_ poker face _sejadi-jadinya. Demi apa, selama ini ia kemana saja pada pelajaran biologi?)_

Sepertinya Aku harus berterima kasih pada pintu _train—_ sang pelaku yang telah membuatku menahan tawa dengan susah payah walau aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas karena ancaman dari sebuah Frying pan yang menanti—sayangnya, itu semua tidak berhasil.

Aku benar-benar tertawa. Puas banget.

"Gil!

Oke. Maaf aku mengabaikanmu, cantik.

Apa? Tolong coret kata terakhir dan kupastikan kalian pasti salah baca.

Ahhaha! Untungnya kau enggak ngayunin tu _frying pan_ ke muka _awesome_ -ku. Sadar keadaan karena dengan begitu rambutmu akan semakin ketarik, eh?

Aku masih berusaha menghentikan tawa. Tak mempedulikan pandangan banyak orang yang tertuju kearahku seakan aku pelaku dari perbuatan cabul.

Tapi maaf ya, aku ini enggak cabul. Aku enggak _pervert_. Walau suka nonton video _biru_ bareng Francis dan Antonio, aku masih punya sopan santun terhadap wanita.

Jadi, dengan masih terkekeh aku menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu wanita sepertinya walau sikapnya tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan. Begini-gini aku _gentleman_ sejati.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku punya gunting di tas. Akan kuambil—"

"Ja-jangan!" Tanggap, dia berseru untuk menahan tanganku yang sudah bergerak untuk mengambil benda yang dimaksud dan itu membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi korban pencabulan.

 _Please_ , Eliza, kau tidak kasihan melihatku diberikan pandangan tertuduh dari orang-orang? Kau kan hanya korban dari pintu _Train_ bukannya korban dari yang _iya-iya_.

Dan kenapa kami menjadi pusat perhatian dengan pandangan seolah akulah penjahatnya? Disaat Eliza yang tengah menganiaya diriku, mereka pada kemana? Hidup kadang tak adil pada orang _awesome_ sepertiku.

"Kenapa, sih? Kau ingin bebas tidak?" Tanganku gemas mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya yang mencengkram lenganku keras. Sakit tahu. Mau coba?

Dengan wajah yang—akhirnya kembali—berwarna, ia menunduk dan mencicit, "Ro-Roderich suka gadis berambut panjang."

Ah, kok rasanya sakit ya? Dan apa-apaan itu, kesannya si Aristokrat kayak seseorang dari _fandom_ sebelah?

Terus kalau rambutnya gak mau kugunting harus bagaimana?

Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Yah, orang dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata—selain pemilik wajah _awesome—_ bingung juga.

Menunggu pemberhentian selanjutnya? Gak mungkin, soalnya itu pintu sebrang yang kebuka. Sedang pintu yang menjempit rambut Eliza, masih menunggu tiga pemberhentian lagi dengan waktu satu jam 15 menit.

Dan itu artinya, Eliza tidak bisa pulang segera dipemberhentian berikutnya.

Tapi gadis ini tak mau rambutnya kugunting rambutnya. Repot juga. Soalnya rumahku juga berada dipemberhentian berikutnya—seperti Elizaveta. Apa dia kutinggal saja?

"Aauu!"

Tidak. Sebagai _gentleman_ — _awesome_ —sejati tidak akan membiarkan gadis kesusahan. Dan tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Menunggu satu jam 15 menit itu waktu yang lama belum ditambah menunggu _Train_ untuk perjalanan pulang dan perjalanan satu jam 15 menit lagi untuk kembali dan pasti hari sudah sore dan tak bagus gadis berjalan sendiri. Bisa-bisa esoknya ia membantai tubuh _awesome_ -ku dengan _f_ _ryng pan_ dan bagian terburuknya, ia tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi denganku dan seolah tak mengenalku dan pasti **akan** sangat membenciku sampai mati.

Aku belum siap dengan teror seperti itu.

"Gil..."

Ck, ini lagi! Kenapa orang-orang malah semakin berdesak-desakan?! Tidak sadar apa gerbong ini sudah sesak dan terus bertambah sesak tapi kenapa tetap memaksa naik? Kalian membuat tuan _awesome_ terdorong kedepan hingga mengenai Eliza menyebabkan Eliza membuat gerakan yang menyebabkkan rambut Eliza yang terjepit semakin sakit!

"Oi, Liz," panggilku. Dan sekarang kulihat matanya yang sudah tergenang air mata, merasa takut, juga sakit. Keadaan yang pas untuk menertawainya lebih lanjut juga mengejeknya habis-habisan. Tapi aku berperan sebagai _gentleman_ sekarang.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh dalam ke- _awesome-_ manku ya.

"Rapatkan punggungmu pada pintu." Aku berkata seolah menyuruh. Tak lupa, aku memasang wajah serius yang masih tetap terbilang keren. Untungnya dia menurut dan tak banyak tanya. Mungkin karena tak ada pilihan lagi.

"Semoga kau tahan untuk satu jam 15 menit lagi." Kuharap kau tahan, Liz. Soalnya aku yang telapak kirinya tengah bertumpu disamping kepalamu tengah menahan dorongan orang-orang _liar_ supaya aku tidak terdorong kearahmu. Dan menimbulkan hal yang _iya-iya_ disamping bertambah sakitnya rambutmu.

Seringai pun terpasang. "Dan lihat Liz! Seorang Pangeran akan melindungimu!" Kata-kataku sudah terdengar _gentle_ belum?

Kaupun mendengus, tak lupa desisan dengan tatapan yang diganti tajam. " _Setelah ini kupastikan akan menggamparmu._ "

Kemana ya, tatapan menangisnya tadi? Ah, peduli amat.

Dan dimulailah masa menunggu untuk satu jam 15 menit—dikaliduakan—bersama kedepan.

.

.

 **...In a Train...**

.

.

Disuatu waktu, beberapa hari setelah kejadian rambut itu, entah bagaimana caranya kami kebetulan satu gerbong lagi di hari yang sama, waktu yang sama, dan hebatnya kereta yang sama. Kebetulan? Keren banget. Bedanya sekarang sepi jadi insiden rambut sangat kecil untuk terulang.

Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat menikmatinya. Lucu melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

Dan tolong jangan bilang-bilang ke orangnya. Aku enggak mau terkena serangan _frying pan_ yang berpotensi merusak wajah _awesome_ ku.

"Halo, Liz."

"Gil."

Tumben enggak sarkastik. Semoga bukan pertanda yang tidak baik.

Kami duduk bersisian. Aku tengah menulis sesuatu—sementara dia sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk _kebutuhan_ mu?"

"Tentu sudah." Ia menunjukkan buku yang sampulnya bergambar sesuatu yang _sesuatu_ sekali dengan senyuman bahagia terlukis diwajah. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, lowongan masih senantiasa terbuka."

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Lalu hening. Larut dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sialan. Ada apa denganku. Apa aku harus pergi ke dokter? Sepertinya sensor sarafku tengah terganggu. Memang hanya perasaan atau memang kenyataanya Elizaveta tengah melirikku sewaktu-waktu?

Kesse. Aku pasti tengah bermasalah.

Jadi besarkan volume pada _earphone_ yang terpasang sempurna di telinga, dan kembali fokus pada jurnal yang tengah kau tulis ditanganmu.

Ya. Aku menulis jurnal. Entah yang keberapa. Bukan _diary_! Itu terlalu _girly_ sedangkan aku _manly_! Dan _diary_ itu untuk menulis curahan hati seseorang sedangkan jurnal untuk menulis kegiatan sehari-hari seseorang!

Kenapa aku menulis jurnal? Ya, suka saja. Ada masalah?

Jika _diary_ seringnya diisi pada malam hari dan pada waktu-waktu tertentu, aku mengisi jurnalku pada setiap waktu—maksudku, setiap sehabis suatu kegiatan. Misalkan bangun tidur aku langsung menyambar jurnal dan menulis tentang mimpiku. Saat sarapan tentang yang apa yang terjadi ketika mandi dan setelahnya juga keadaan saat sarapan tentang West yang memasak sosis dan sebagainya. Lalu berlanjut di Sekolah sebelum pelajaran pertama tentang perjalananku menuju sekolah. Sehabis setiap pelajaran tentang ada apa saja pada pelajaran tersebut. Tak lupa rangkuman materi(Aku terlalu rajin tapi karena itu aku _bertambah_ cerdas). Saat istirahat—dan berlanjut seterusnya hingga kegiatanku sebelum tidur. Lalu berlanjut keesokan harinya. Dan aku melakukannya secara rutin. Walau aku hanya menulis beberapa kalimat saja.

Tidak juga sih, terkadang aku merekap setelah beberapa kegiatan. Kalau tidak begitu kapan aku bersosialisasi? Oh ya, tak lupa aku selalu mencantumkan hari,tanggal,waktu dan nama kegiatan.

Bisa bayangkan jurnal yang terkumpul sejak aku masih kecil dan memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam perpustakaan pribadi? Jangan salah! Sejak sebelum umurku menginjak 4 tahun aku sudah bisa baca tulis! Terimakasih kepada kakekku.

Dan karena itu, tulisanku jauh lebih rapih ketimbang West, Antonio, Francis, Elizaveta ataupun Roderich! Kesesese.

"—er..."

"—bert"

"GILBERT!"

Oke. Sepertinya sarafku memang tidak terganggu. Dan hebat, suaranya masih terdengar sayup ditelingaku walau terhalang oleh _earphone_.

Kualihkan fokusku dari jurnal dan mencabut salah satu _earphone_ -ku untuk lebih jelas mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh gadis _abnormal_ ini.

" _Was_?"

"Apa yang kau dengar, Gil?"

"Musik."

Wajah yang sejak awal merengut—akibat saking penasarannya—itu semakin merengut, kedua alisnya bertaut juga aura-aura tak mengenakan semakin mengintimidasi. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk lanjut berbicara sebelum cerewetnya semakin menjadi—atau lebih buruknya, memukul wajah _awesome_ -ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan _frying pan_.

"Salah satu musik atau lagu—terserahlah, bagiku sama saja—yang kuanggap _awesome_ —sayangnya belum menandingi ke- _awesome_ -man ku—dan yang jelas, berbeda jauh dan lebih keren dari _genre_ _Cho-Pin_ , Mozart, Beethoven—atau apapun yang disukai bocah aristokrat bangsawan-berkaca mata-manja-songong –"

.

 _PLANG!_

.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Roderich!"

Ck, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja kena gamparan _frying pan_. Miris.

Dari mana sih, dia membawanya?!

"Hey, memang kenyataannya begitu! Asal kau tahu, yang kudengarkan ini jauh lebih _awesome_ dari apa yang ia sukai. Dan karena itu tak akan kudengarkan kepada orang tak _awesome_ seperti—Ow, baiklah! Turunkan _Frying pan_ mu, Eliza! _Geez_ , dari mana sih kau memunculkan benda itu?!"

Kudo'akan moga rambut coklatmu yang berkibar kayak medusa kejepit pintu kereta lagi. Amin!

"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau dengar! Jangan bawa-bawa Roderich apa lagi berbicara sembarangan tentangnya! Lagian, walau katamu musik yang kau dengar itu lebih keren dibanding _genre_ favorit Roderich, belum tentu aku berpendapat sama! Kau paham itu tuan-sok-keren?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, kau malah membela Roderich. Aku lelah Liz.

Dengusan menjadi balasanku. Tanganku masih setia menyodorkan sebelah earphoneku padanya. Padahal tidak ada untungnya untukku. Entah sejak kapan dan kenapa aku melakukannya—tak lupa aku memasang cengiran menggoda iman yang kubilang keren.

Aku masih waras kan, Old Fritz?

Sengaja aku memasang tambahan wajah menantang yang berniat meremehkannya.

"Hah. Terserah. Intinya, kau penasaran dan ingin dengar, 'kan?"

Eliza, wajahmu masih merengut tuh. Aku bersyukur untungnya kau sudah menyimpan senjatamu entah kemana—bahkan aku tidak melihatmu menyimpannya—jadi aku tak perlu merasa terteror lagi—untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Tanganmu yang halus—namun tak sehalus sikapmu—menyambar _earphone_ ku dengan kasar. Segera saja dengan wajahmu yang masih belum kembali normal memasang earphone itu pada telinga kirimu.

Alunan musik mulai mengalun memasuki telingamu—itulah yang kusimpulkan saat melihat kerutan kesal diwajahmu berganti alih menjadi kerutan dimana biasanya dirimu sedang berfikir. Mulai mencerna nada-nada itu pada saraf-saraf impuls otakmu yang terdalam. Tak lama kemudian, kerutan diwajahmu perlahan menghilang—digantikan oleh wajah yang cenderung lebih santai mencerna kumpulan nada-nada itu yang sudah diterima otakmu.

Sudah mulai menikmati, eh?

Dan dengan wajah itu, kau berkata dengan nada yang cenderung diucapkan tak ikhlas.

"Ya, kuakui—seleramu tak begitu buruk, tuan-sok- _awesome_."

Aku kembali nyengir. "Kesese...sudah kubilang ini memang a _wesome_!"

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada percakapan atau bertatap muka layaknya orang saling mengenal. Masing-masing terlalu sibuk menikmati alunan musik yang dibiarkan mendominasi melalui satu unit sama dihantarkan oleh dua jalur berbeda. Dengan dirimu yang larut dalam panel hitam-putih sedangkan aku yang tengah sibuk menggores pena.

Kau sadar, Liz? Bahu kita saling menempel loh. Andaikan aku bisa memotretmu yang tengah tenang mendengarkan musik yang diputar dan tanpa sadar bersender pada bahuku dan hasilnya kan kutempel pada jurnalku. Sayangnya, kau itu peka banget sama kamera dan pasti akan langsung menghajarku.

Ah, kenapa aku tidak protes ya? Kepalamu berat tahu.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran. Bagaimana wajahmu jika suatu waktu—musik yang mengalun pada telingamu digantikan dengan alunan suaraku yang _awesome_ membisiki kata-kata singkat nan simpel bermakna dalam seperti...

.

.

( _Dan kuharap, saat itu kau lupa membawa_ frying pan _keramatmu yang sungguh_ enggak awesome. Bitte)

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Elizaveta tetap menatap jurnal hitam itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Jadi alasan Gilbert selama ini dapat mengingat hal sedetail apapun suatu keadaan sampai menjadi bukti akurat dan alasan pasti Gilbert tak dapat dibantahkan?

Hanya karena jurnal?!

Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan Elizaveta merona hebat.

 _Sayangnya ya Liz, kubilang momen langka tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ini bukti bahwa Nenek Lampir telah jinak dan jatuh tunduk kepada Pangeran_ Awesome!

Itu potretnya. Yang tengah membaca _doujin_ sembari mendengar _earphone_ **dan** bersandar pada bahu Gilbert.

Pada _bahu_ Gilbert.

Dia sama sekali tak sadar! Sumpah!

Dan bagaimana bisa Gilbert memotretnya dengan keadaan bahunya menjadi—cukup. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kalau Gilbert tengah memotretnya?!

"Liz? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Mati kau, Gilbert._ "

"Hey, Liz, kau lihat—ah, jurnalku—OUU! LIZ? HENTIKAN! APA SALAHKU? AUU!AUU! KAU KENAPA LIZ?!"

Dan jurnal itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Menjadi saksi bisu dua orang yang tengah mengejar dan dikejar. Menghajar dan dihajar. Sebuah opera sabun _murahan_. Selembar foto terpampang pada halaman terakhir yang terbuka lebar akibat langsung dijatuhkan oleh pembaca tak bertanggung jawab.

Elizaveta belum melihat—tentunya. Kalau iya, mungkin niat tulus membunuh Gilbert dari hatinya yang terdalam kini beralih menjadi niat _merajam_ kawannya itu dengan sangat senang hati.

 _Coba kau lihat wajahmu yang terlihat tak berdaya itu, Liz! KESSE! Aku tak mungkin bisa berhenti menahan tawa! Sering-seringlah membuat wajah itu! Dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi Pangeran Tampan yang akan selalu dapat melindungimu!_

 _._

 _._

. **End**.

* * *

 **#Nasib Gil ama Liz sama kayak saya. demi apa Train kok bisa penuh sesah sama lautan manusia saat itu?! Nasib Liz sama kayak saya juga. Bedanya kalau saya jari TAT untuk bisa ditarik. Tapi berdarah...**

 **BacotanAuthor**

 **Halo. Masih ingat saya? Yang datang dan hilang tiba-tiba.**

 **MAAFKAN SAYAAAAA! Maafkan saya yang sampai lebaran ied lewat mengabaikan America dan dietnya!(Ame:gua masih berat,THOR!) HYAAAAA! Saat itu saya terserang sakit! Dan setelah itu dikirim kesana-sini jadi tak bisa memegang Lappie-chan! Dan setelah itu...setelah itu...#gasp!**

 **Tenang saja. Dietnya tetap jalan. Jadi saya ucapkan terimakasih sekali bagi kalian yang mendukung America Diet *bow***

 **Ini file ada jauh sebelum America berdiet. Kasihan minta dinotice. Begitu juga dengan fic saya yang lain. Makasih sama Faifai atau FIRTCB yang dah mau jadi beta reader saya.**

 **Saya gak bisa bikin fic romen. Gagal banget. Humor garing pula#emangadahumor?**

 **Oh ya, saya punya project lamaaaa banget. Saya pengen nanya ke kalian, TOLONG JAWAB.**

 **Andaikan Personifikasi negara itu ada. Kalian mau NANYA apa ke INDONESIA?**

 **Anggaplah ia teman kalian. Tanyai apa kek, masa lalu, kesukaan, atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan manusia.**

 **Dah dulu. Sekian. Pelampiasan UAS dan susulan FISIKA yang nyebelin banget.**

 **Hay Anime14**


End file.
